Chin
In combat sports such as boxing, kickboxing and mixed martial arts, a fighter's chin is a figurative term that refers to an ability to tolerate physical trauma to the chin without being knocked unconscious. The fictional Rocky Balboa character of the ''Rocky'' franchise epitomises the concept of a boxer with a granite chin. Overview A fighter with a "good chin" refers to a fighter with tremendous ability to absorb punishment in the chin or lower jaw area without being struck unconscious, which can also be called "having a beard", "good whiskers", "granite chin" or "iron chin". Although such fighters have been knocked out, it is rare. There is a dispute as to the physiology of having a "good chin." Some believe that a strong neck that resists a sudden angular acceleration of the head is what makes a "good chin." Supporters of this belief point to Evander Holyfield and Marvin Hagler, both of whom were strong and had large trapezius muscles around the neck. Others believe that it is genetics that decides whether a fighter will have a good chin or not. A fighter with a "bad chin", "china chin", "suspect chin", or "glass jaw" refers to fighters with limited ability to absorb punishment to the chin or jaw. Many clubfighters and journeymen may have glass chins, although it may depend on weight class or sometimes legs. Some boxing experts, such as Teddy Atlas, believe it to be a mindframe. Additionally, some fighters have been known to have better chins as a result of moving up to a higher weight class. One example of this is Miguel Cotto, who was seen as having a relatively weak chin at light welterweight but was harder to hurt once he moved up to welterweight. In 2008, Amir Khan was labelled as being "chinny" and lacking a "decent chin" after being knocked out in the first minute of his bout with Colombian Breidis Prescott. Notable chins The following boxers have been known to possess a strong chin: * Arthur Abraham * Tomasz Adamek * Muhammad Ali * Lou Ambers * Vito Antuofermo * Henry Armstrong * Max Baer (boxer) * Carlos Manuel Baldomir * Marco Antonio Barrera * Carmen Basilio * James J. Braddock * Hector Camacho * Tony Canzoneri * Julio César Chávez * Julio César Chávez, Jr. * George Chuvalo * Randall "Tex" Cobb * Jack Dempsey * Roberto Duran * Tommy Farr * George Foreman (later in his career) * Carl Froch * Gene Fullmer * Tony Galento * Arturo Gatti * Kid Gavilan * Arturo Godoy * Harry Greb * Marvin Hagler * Oscar De La Hoya * Evander Holyfield * Bernard Hopkins * James J. Jeffries * Glen Johnson * Vitali Klitschko * Sam Langford * Jake LaMotta * Benny Leonard * Sugar Ray Leonard * Tommy Loughran * Rocky Marciano * Antonio Margarito * Sergio Martinez * Joey Maxim * Floyd Mayweather, Jr. * Oliver McCall * Wayne McCullough * Carlos Monzón * Erik Morales * Shane Mosley * Sugar Ray Robinson * Barney Ross * Young Stribling * Manny Pacquiao * James Toney * Kostya Tszyu * David Tua * Mariusz Wach * Micky Ward * Chuck Wepner The following boxers are known for having weaker chins: * Mark Breland * David Price * Primo Carnera * Gerry Cooney * Henry Cooper (boxer) * Terry Downes * Clifford Etienne * Tye Fields * Tiger Flowers * Marvis Frazier * Bob Foster * Yuriorkis Gamboa * Michael Grant (boxer) * Rocky Graziano * Vivian Harris * Audley Harrison * Hozumi Hasegawa * David Haye * Ronald Hearns * Thomas Hearns * Herbie Hide * Ingemar Johansson * Junior Jones * Roy Jones Jr.(Later in his career) * Zab Judah * Hiroshi Kawashima * Amir Khan (boxer) * James Kirkland * Wladimir Klitschko * Jorge Linares * Juan Manuel López * Tami Mauriello * Rafael Márquez * Oleg Maskaev * Andrew Maynard * Roger Mayweather * Michael Moorer * Tommy Morrison * Terry Norris * Ken Norton * Carl Bobo Olson (Later in his career) * Floyd Patterson * John Ruiz * Augie Sanchez * Bob Satterfield * Lou Savarese * Bruce Seldon * Jack Sharkey * Earnie Shavers * Kuniaki Shibata * Henry Tillman * Jermain Taylor * Travis Walker * Cleveland Williams * Danny Williams The following kickboxers have been known to possess a strong chin: * Cyril Abidi * Dennis Alexio * Xhavit Bajrami * Remy BonjaskyHeavyweight Kickboxing’s Hardest Heads * Francois Botha * Buakaw Por. Pramuk * Bovy Sor UdomsonBovy Loses Shootboxing Bout to Former Boxer Suzuki. * Faldir Chahbari * Choi Hong-man * Sebastian Ciobanu * Lloyd van Dams * Ramon Dekkers * Gago Drago * Ben Edwards * Chahid Oulad El Hadj * Francisco Filho * Mirko Filipović * Daniel GhiţăKeys to Victory: Daniel Ghita * Peter Graham * Mark HuntMark Hunt profile * Ionuţ Iftimoaie * Alexey IgnashovBadr Hari vs. Alexey Ignashov; a Battle of the Bad Boys * Kyotaro * Masato * Dževad Poturak * Robin van Roosmalen * Zabit Samedov * Ray SefoK-1 legend Ray Sefo to make Strikeforce debut against Kevin Jordan * Semmy Schilt * Andy Souwer * Alexander Ustinov * Mike Zambidis The following kickboxers are known for having weaker chins: * Benjamin Adegbuyi * Naoufal Benazzouz * Mourad Bouzidi * Bjorn Bregy * Mladen Brestovac * Yusuke Fujimoto * Gary Goodridge * Badr Hari * Andy Hug * Aziz Jahjah * Kaoklai Kaennorsing * Ruslan Karaev * Freddy Kemayo * Lamsongkram Chuwattana * Jérôme Le Banner * Lee Su-Hwan * Stefan Leko * Melvin Manhoef * Mighty Mo * Yuichiro NagashimaGiorgio Petrosyan Dominates K-1 World Max GP * Masaaki NoiriJapanese Scene Year in Review: Upset of the Year * Nicholas Pettas * Paul Slowinski * Justice Smith * Carter Williams The following list of mixed martial artists are known to have a strong chin: * Yoshihiro AkiyamaUFC 116 Fighter Analysis – Yoshihiro Akiyama * Eddie Alvarez * Thiago Alves * Ben Askren * Marcus Aurélio * Renan Barão * Josh Barnett * Pat Barry * Alan Belcher * Vitor Belfort * Joey Beltran * Joseph Benavidez * Dennis Bermudez * Maximo Blanco * Mark Bocek * Tim Boetsch * Brian Bowles * Stephan Bonnar Stephan Bonnar: The American Psycho * Jonathan Brookins * Matt Brown * Rob Broughton * Josh Burkman * Murilo Bustamante (in his prime) * Chris Camozzi * Bryan Caraway * Shane Carwin * Donald Cerrone * Michael Chandler * Mark Coleman (in his prime) * Carlos Condit * Wesley CorreiraFormer UFC fighter Wesley Correira arrested in Walmart parking lot, pleads not guilty to burglary and theft * Patrick CôtéUFC 90: Can Cote Upset Silva? * Andrew Craig * Mac Danzig * Nick Diaz * Nate DiazNick Diaz vs Jeff Lacy: Contract Signed For Fall Showdown * T.J. Dillashaw * John Dodson * Junior Dos Santos * Evan Dunham * Mike Easton * Brian Ebersole * Frankie Edgar * Darren Elkins * Jake Ellenberger * Fedor Emelianenko5 Reasons Why Fedor Emelianenko Could Beat Dan Henderson * Billy Evangelista * Urijah Faber * Tony Ferguson * Mirko Filipović (in his prime) * Paulo Filho * Spencer Fisher * Colin Fletcher * Kenny Florian * Rich Franklin (in his prime) * Don Frye (in his prime) * Kazuyuki FujitaWorst Life Ever: The Story of Kazuyuki Fujita's Skull (in his prime) * Riki Fukuda * Leonard Garcia * Brian Gassaway * Takanori Gomi * TJ Grant * Matt Grice * Clay GuidaTUF 13 Finale Results * Jorge Gurgel * Alexander Gustafsson * Rich Hale * Jared Hamman * Joachim Hansen * Dan Hardy * Ed Herman * Heath Herring (in his prime) * Dan HendersonStrikeforce Columbus: Dan Henderson and the Top 10 Chins in MMA * Benson Henderson * Johny Hendricks * Jimy Hettes * Hatsu Hioki * Jeremy Horn * Matt Horwich * Mark HuntMark Hunt profile * Roger Huerta (earlier in his career) * Quinton JacksonThe Top 10 Threats To Fedor Emilianenko * Anthony Johnson * Demetrious Johnson * Chan Sung Jung * Martin Kampmann * Tim Kennedy * Sergei Kharitonov * Kyle Kingsbury * Erik Koch * Josh Koscheck * Pascal Krauss * Joe Lauzon * Robbie Lawler * Tom Lawlor * Chris Leben * Thales Leites * Nik Lentz * Chuck Liddell (in his prime)UFC 115: How Far Has Chuck Liddell Declined? * Dean Lister * Hector Lombard * Chris LytleUFC 116 Preview: Chris Lytle Eyeballing Another Bonus Check Against Matt Brown * Ian McCall * Fabio Maldonado * Nate Marquardt * Henry Martinez * Jorge Masvidal * Gray Maynard * Michael McDonald * Court McGee * Antonio McKee * Jordan Mein * Gilbert Melendez * Ivan Menjivar * Pat Miletich (in his prime) * Dan Miller * Jason Miller * Jim Miller * Stipe Miocic * Takeya Mizugaki * Jeff Monson * Stanislav Nedkov * Gunnar Nelson * Roy NelsonRoy Nelson Shows Granite Chin In Loss to Junior Dos Santos * Diego Nunes * Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira (in his prime) * Antônio Rogério Nogueira * Bart Palaszewski * Soa Palelei * Ross Pearson * B.J. Penn * Seth Petruzelli * Nam Phan * Constantinos Philippou * Brad Pickett * Mike Pierce * Dustin Poirier * Trevor Prangley * Mike Pyle * Jordan Radev * Alex Reid * Matthew Riddle * Nick Ring * Mike Rio * Ricco Rodriguez (in his prime) * Ben Rothwell * Maurício Rua * Mike Russow * Bas Rutten * Amir Sadollah * Kazushi Sakuraba (in his prime)Kazushi Sakuraba Most Brutal Beatings Tribute * Diego SanchezClay Guida, Rick Story and the 10 Best Chins in the UFC * Donald Sanchez * Brad Scott * Matt Serra * Frank Shamrock (in his prime) * Ken Shamrock (in his prime) * Sean Sherk * Alexander Shlemenko * Sam Sicilia * Anderson Silva * Wanderlei Silva (in his prime) * Scott Smith (earlier in his career) * Chael SonnenUFC 127 Results: Michael Bisping Surpasses Chael Sonnen as MMA's Ultimate Heel * Brian Stann * Jeremy Stephens * Denis Stojnić * Rick Story * Sam Stout * Mike Swick * Genki Sudo * James Te-Huna * Josh Thomson * Jamie Varner * Alexander Volkov * Igor Vovchanchyn (in his prime) * War Machine * Tom Watson * Matt Wiman * Eddie Wineland * Eddie Yagin The following list of mixed martial artists are known to have a weak chin: * Papy Abedi * David Abbott * Houston Alexander * Olaf Alfonso * Mostapha al-Turk * Adlan Amagov * Shinya AokiStrikeforce Nashville Preview: Proud Shinya Aoki Battles Gilbert Melendez in Lightweight Title Showdown * Andrei ArlovskiAndrei Arlovski and the Top 10 Most Questionable Chins in MMA History * Ryan Bader * Dan Bobish * Roger Bowling * Jason Brilz * Derek Brunson * Diego Brandao * Luiz Cane * Bo Cantrell * Danny Castillo * Ross Clifton * Chris Cope * Randy CoutureDream MMA Fight: Randy Couture vs Fedor Emilianenko (later in his career) * Ryan Couture * Marcus Davis (later in his career) * Jason Day * Phil De Fries * Shane del Rosario * CB Dollaway * Todd Duffee * Marvin Eastman * Cole Escovedo * Rashad Evans Doubts Remain Over Rashad Evans Chin Despite Victory * Drew Fickett * Mirko FilipovićCro Cop's Last Stand This Saturday? (later in his career) * Hermes França * Rich Franklin (later in his career) * Tony Fryklund * Manny Gamburyan * Jonathan GouletMMA Knockout of the Day: Jonathan Goulet's Redemption Knockout * Gregor Gracie * Roger Gracie * Forrest Griffin * Gabriel Gonzaga * Gary Goodridge (later in his career) * Wilson Gouveia * Kendall GroveUFC 130 – Tim Boetsch plans on exposing Kendall Grove’s chin by laying his heavy hands on it * Melvin Guillard * Tim Hague * Chris Haseman * Dustin Hazelett * Sentoryū Henri * Dave Herman * Jay Hieron * Jason High * Matt Hughes (later in his career) * Brad Imes * James Irvin * Johnathan Ivey * Keith JardineStrikeforce: Gegard Mousasi vs. Keith Jardine In-Depth Preview * Yves Jabouin * Paul Jenkins * DaMarques Johnson * Marcus Jones * Mark Kerr (later in his career) * Min-Soo Kim * Cheick Kongo (later in his career) * Mike Kyle * Ricardo Lamas * Cung Le * Chuck Liddell (later in his career)If I Only Had a Chin: The Sad Ending To The Chuck Liddell Story * Matt LindlandStrikeforce St. Louis: Will This Be Matt Lindland’s Last Stand? * Duane Ludwig (later in his career) * Melvin Manhoef * Terry Martin * Vladimir Matyushenko * Jason MacDonald * Drew McFedries * James McSweeney * Dave Menne * Guy Mezger * Ikuhisa Minowa * Frank Mir * Sergio Moraes * Christian Morecraft * Mark Munoz * Tyson Nam * Rafael Natal * Ramsey Nijem * Charles Oliveira * Alistair Overeem * Valentijn Overeem * Shungo Oyama * Rousimar Palhares * Karo Parisyan * Anthony Perosh (later in his career) * Miodrag Petković * Jens Pulver (later in his career) * Benji Radach * Aaron Riley * Shannon Ritch * Pedro Rizzo * Ricardo Romero * George Roop * Marco Ruas * Gabe Ruediger * Alessio Sakara * Hayato Sakurai * Sean Salmon * Eddie Sanchez * Jorge Santiago * Evangelista Santos * Bob Sapp * Brendan Schaub * Ryan Schultz * Pete Sell * Ken Shamrock (later in his career) * Jake Shields * Antonio Silva * Wanderlei Silva (later in his career)]] * Aaron Simpson * Wes Sims * Elvis Sinosic * Kimbo Slice * Renato SobralRobbie Lawler vs Renato Sobral Predictions * Thiago Tavares * Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou * Krzysztof Soszynski * George Sotiropoulos * Ken Stone * Stefan StruveStefan Struve vs. Pat Barry Added to UFC on Versus 6 * Tim SylviaEnough Is Enough: Tim Sylvia Needs To Retire * Evan Tanner * James ThompsonThompson to test Slice's cage credentials * Nick Thompson * Kazuo TakahashiChins of Glass: The Weakest Chins in the Sport of MMA * Frank Trigg * Kyacey Uscola * Caol Uno * Ruben Villareal * Rodney Wallace * Joe Warren * Travis Wiuff * Jamie Yager * Yoshiyuki Yoshida * Marius Žaromskis References Category:Boxing terminology Category:Kickboxing terminology